Vehicles may include a variety of airbag assemblies deployable during vehicle impacts to absorb energy from occupants of the vehicles during the impact. The airbag assembly may include an airbag and an inflator in communication with an inflation chamber of the airbag. The inflator may inflate the airbag with an inflation medium to inflate the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The vehicle may include an impact sensing system in communication with the airbag assembly. The impact sensing system may sense a vehicle impact and instruct the inflator to inflate the airbag when a vehicle impact is sensed.
Vehicle seat side airbags may be deployable between an occupant and a door of a vehicle. A frame of a vehicle seat may support a seat side airbag assembly. In the uninflated position, a cover for the vehicle seat may conceal the airbag assembly. In the inflated position, the seat side airbag may deploy through the cover. The performance of seat side airbags is dependent on inflation speed. There remains an opportunity to design a vehicle seat side air bag assembly to help facilitate timely and proper deployment of the airbag.